Dannie
by mathea
Summary: Max and Fang have grow up and had a child named Dannie. All Dannie wants is to be like her mother. So what will happen when erasers come? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I hope that I did not copy anyone, because I know that lots of people write about Max's daughter. Also, I would like it if people would tell me if they don't like something**

Hi my name is Danielle, but I like to be called Danny. My mom is Max. You might have heard of her. My mom always told me about her life before she married Fang. I always wished that I had her life. I defiantly could be her though. I looked like her, and dad always said that I acted like her. My Aunt Angel always said that I was a small version of Max. Well she really is not my Aunt, but mom said that everybody from the flock was like family.

I sat in my chair waiting for it to turn 9:00. My parents said that I couldn't fly until then because people could see me. Yes, it was finally 9:00! I swooped out of my chair and opened the window. My wings flared out. I loved the look of my wings. They were partly black from my dad's wings but then they faded into white with some speckles from my mom. I jumped out the window, and fell a couple feet, but snapped right back up. I loved the feel of the wind blowing across my face. I just loved the feeling of flying, but once in a while I would forget to flap my wings. Mom is trying to help me with that. She says that some day I will be as good as her, but my dad says that I am already as good as her and that she just likes to brag.

What is that, I thought as I saw something flying in the distance. I flew over to get a closer look. Oh my gosh! I saw two erasers talking to each other. My mom told me about them, and about how they were mean flying idiots. I flew to the top of a tree.

"Come on, why can't we kill them tonight", one of the erasers asked? "Because, Capricorn told us to wait till tomorrow", one of the other erasers said.

I flew as fast as I could home. I was only about two feet away from my window. OW, I screamed as my foot hit the bottom of my window. I fell down the wind hitting me against the house. It all happened so fast that I couldn't flap my wings. I hit the ground with a big force and twisted my wing. I was tough like my mom so I didn't scream, but my mom heard the crash anyway and ran out the door.

"Are you all right sweetie", my mom asked? "I am fine I just twisted my wing", I replied. It doesn't look that bad, but still we should put something on it", she said in great concern. "Yea I'm sure that they have petroleum jelly for wings in all the local stores", I said. "Well can you fly on it", she replied. "No I don't think so .but mom. I saw something on my flight", I said. "What was it? Are you okay", my mom said back. "There was two erasers talking, and they said that they were going to kill us", I said softly so my little brother wouldn't be frightened. My mom just stood in front of the door for a couple seconds. Then she ordered me inside and yelled for everybody to go into the living room.

I walked inside to hear my brother telling me to go upstairs, and get his night light since we were camping in the living room. "Why don't you get it yourself", I asked? "Because I'm scared to go up by my self", he replied. "Fine I'll go", I said.

I ran up stairs, and felt someone throw a bag over my body. I screamed, and my mom darted up the stairs, but it was too late. I was gone!

**I hope you guys liked it. I will update soon!**


	2. Meet The Flock 20

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update! Well you know I don't own maximum ride…James Patterson does. YEAH! The 2****nd**** chapter I'm so siked! Okay so yeah leave me a comment if you like it, if you don't just don't spend time slamming it. But there is a difference between slamming it and giving me advice! I LOVE advice. Ok well Enjoy! **

_**Setting the scene: Danni is in the bag heading to who knows where.**_

__"Can't you be a bit more careful, _Butter Fingers_", I yelled, "you already dropped the bag three freakin times"!

"Oh shut up", a deep voice seeped through the cloth.

I brought my hand to my hair and touched the sticky Gump…._I don't even want to know what that Is_, I thought to myself.

"We're almost there", the voice said after a while.

I could barely see through the dark cloth.

I pressed my ear against the cotton. She used her super duper ear hearing…"How much longer are we going to be stuck in this place"?

"Man, Jeez you're pretty fat", the guy said putting the bag down for a second to restore his strength.

"What did you just say bastard", I screamed.

"I said your FAT, F-A-T".

"Never tell a girl she's fat", I said as I elbowed the dudes' nuts.

He dropped the bag, falling to the floor in pain. I felt my side hit the concrete in a sudden burst of pain, but remember I'm tough so I didn't scream.

I wiggled out of the bag and stuffed it on the guys' head pulling the string at the end tight and tying it. He got up and tried to walk but he ran into a barrel falling on the floor.

I checked out my environment……There was a shack with a stack of barrels in front of it. That could come in handy if someone snuck up on me, I could back flip into the barrels knocking them over. The shack was surrounded by trees so if I heard someone coming I could hide in the trees. There was a hay stack by the shack which would be good for hiding but you've seen the movies. The villain picks up the pitch fork and stabs the hay….a shiver ran down my back….but now all I have to do is find out what's in the shack.



I walks over to the rusty wall and press my ear against the cold service.

"Who's outside".

"How am I supposed to know, I'm stuck in this god forsaken shack too".

Hmm, I thought, that could have been me…I have to save them.

I move to the corner of the shack and peek over….there's only two guards standing by the door.

I checked out my scene again…there was a barrel standing right by the corner which I am at I could always pick that up and throw it at one….but then what about the other one?? I could always do the old trick my mum showed me……okay so it was settled…

I picked up the barrel and creeped over to the guards standing under Neath the blinking light. In one swoosh I knocked over the right guard. Then I moved over to the left guard and kicked him in the stomache. Then I did the trick my mum taught me. I clapped my hands over his ears and pulled them outward.

He fell to the ground…

I took a deep breath and jiggled the door….of course it was locked so I karate kicked the middle and it flung open.

Inside were one, two, three, four, five shocked kids staring up at me.

"Quick, let's get out of here", I yelled.

"Ok…" a dark haired guy said, "Everyone OUT"!

He pushed everyone out the door and ordered them to fly up into the trees…he said it would be a good cover…..I guess two great minds think alike…

I was surprised that they had wings!

Once we were all in the trees some guards walked into view.

"Their gone".

"Oh really when did you find that out"??

"I think we should search their homes"

"Ok let's go", one said as he threw a beer bottle into the trees.

I watched as the bottle came up and shattered in front of me, a piece lodging into my hand. The dark haired guy grabbed my hand as he saw the blood and tore a part of his shirt, wrapping it around my hand.



"So, I guess we can't go home", I asked even know I knew the answer.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I think it would be smart if we all stuck together", he said…staring at my hand.

"Yeah", I replied…sort of speechless.

"Cool, well than let me introduce you to your new family…"

He pointed to a small girl with curly blonde hair. She was wearing a pink shirt, a happy bunny sweatshirt, and jeans with grass stains, sneakers, and a ….well pink tutu. "This is the youngest, Angie. She is only six". Then he pointed to a girl with brown hair that almost matched her skin. She was wearing an orange shirt with gray sweats and a gray heart jacket with orange crocks. "This is Nudge she is twelve". I know shock I have two family members with the same name. Then he pointed to boy with stains all over him. He had brownish hair and was wearing a nike shirt, a nike sweat jacket, nike sweatpants, nikes. "This is the Blow man or Blow for short. He is thirteen". Then he pointed to a guy with sunglasses a motion city sound track shirt on and blue jeans. "This is Iguana or Iggy for short. He is blind but he can still see and he's 14". Then he pointed to himself and smiled…I laughed…."I'm Ian and I'm either 15 or 16…I really don't know. He was wearing a my chemical romance t-shirt and a the fold jacket, with jeans.

"Well who are you", Ian asked.

"I'm Danni and I'm 16.

"Well, welcome to the family".

And that's how I became part of the flock2.0 or just the flock.

**Well it wasn't the best but I stayed up all night working on it…..I'm surprised it doesn't have a talking purple cat in it….MMMMMMMMMM dr. pepper is goooood….:Plicks lips**


	3. Meeting the Family

**Hey everyone it's me again… DUH!! So yeah I was reading some of my last posts… basically I t sucked! So I'll try better …but keep in mind I'm not that good at my grammar.. I do not own maximum ride James Patterson does…. **

**Chapter Three**

I sat around the fire as Angie hummed a song. Iggy was making fried mice. It's sad what your forced to eat in the wilderness. Anyone who thinks it's a stroll in the park is crazy…I never really thought that I would soon be living the life of my mother. She used to tell me stories but I imagined it different. _Mom _I missed her so much. I missed everyone…Aunt Angel…even my brother! I just couldn't take not seeing their smiling faces. And I knew I had to go back. I couldn't leave them. The enemy…who ever it is.. Will be arriving at my house to search for me. I couldn't just leave them.

I stood up from the damp log I had been sitting on and walked over to our fort we made out of branches and stumps. I grabbed a bag that we found in the trash and threw some bananas and marshmallows we swapped from a camp ground. While I was putting my pocket knife in the bag Ian snuck up behind me.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked hurt hidden behind his deep voice.

"I can't just leave my family.. They need me now more than ever!"

"Well what if we need you too?"

"…I have to help. No matter who needs me."

"Well I wouldn't understand…none of us would…we don't even remember where we lived…who are parents are or anything. _They _know but not us." He said, sitting on the blanket that was draped on the forest floor

I suddenly realized the pain that he had to endure. I suddenly realized why they needed me.

"Come with me?" I asked, hope longing in my voice, "I'll need backup."

"But, I mean how could we..". he stuttered.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." A grin spread across his face as got up to tell the others.

"Everyone. Danni has asked all to come with her to find her home and secure it safe. So whose up for it?" Fang said casually.

The forest became loud with voices, but finally they all agreed.

"Okay everyone grab your pack and put everything you own in it. And Angie I think it would look strange if there was a little girl walking around in a tutu . Maybe you could keep it in your pack?", I exclaimed.

"Sure", she said discarding the tutu from her jeans.

"Okay is everyone ready?" I asked

"Yep." Five voices chimed.

"Good, then Up Up and Away." I said as I unfolded my wings and thrust my body in the air.

It felt so good too glide, the breeze through my hair. It felt even better with my new family by my side.

**Okay I know…a bit boring but this is the chapter that had to explain everything. Please leave comments! I will try to update soon. It's easier now that schools out. ()**


End file.
